Giovanni
mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |corecolor= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |bordercolor= mod 2}}|0= |1= }} |name=Giovanni |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer |tab1=LGPE |image1=Lets Go Pikachu Eevee Giovanni.png |tab2=USUM |image2=USUM Giovanni.png‎ |tab3=FRLG |image3=FireRed LeafGreen Giovanni.png |size1=250px |size2=180px |size3=180px |caption1=Art from |caption2=Art from |caption3=Art from | |age=yes |years=Unknown |gender=Male |hometown=Viridian City |region=Kanto |relatives=Silver (son) |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Black |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Boss /Rocket Boss /Team Rocket Boss Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer Team Rainbow Rocket |game=yes |generation= , , , , |games= |leader=yes |gym=Viridian Gym |specialist=yes |type= s |badge=Earth Badge |team=yes |teamname=Team Rocket Team Rainbow Rocket |teamrank=Boss }} Giovanni was the head of Team Rocket, and served as the secretive Gym Leader of the . He handed out the to s who defeated him. As a Gym Leader, he specialized in . He is the primary antagonist of the games taking place in Kanto. In the Generation I games, he served a dual role: one that was well-known to the residents of Kanto, and one that was more secret. He was first shown as the leader of the villainous Team Rocket, the first of many criminal organizations to grace the Pokémon games. After he and his team of Grunts were defeated at Silph Co. by an eleven-year-old boy, Giovanni fled to a hideout that Red was unaware of. Once the player returned to Viridian City, one of the major plot twists of these games revealed that Giovanni, in addition to his role as a criminal, was the final Gym Leader to be fought before the Elite Four—albeit one without a formal title. Here, he specializes in the . Once defeated, he disbanded Team Rocket and left the player with the and . If talked to again, he then vanishes and is not seen again for the rest of the game. Giovanni's role in is much the same; the one difference is that defeating him in the Gym battle will earn the player , instead of . He also implies that he intends to return to power one day rather than being moved to dedicate his life to the study of Pokémon. There is a side-plot in the Sevii Islands that revolves around Giovanni; a group of Team Rocket members are trying to continue the aims of Team Rocket, but they abandon this when they realize that their leader has been defeated once and for all. In , a group of Team Rocket members tries to relaunch the old team in Johto. They take over Goldenrod Radio Tower, and broadcast a radio announcement intended for Giovanni. Only in HeartGold and SoulSilver is it revealed that Giovanni does hear the broadcast, from his hideout in Tohjo Falls—an event in the remakes involving a time-traveling allows Ethan and Lyra to travel back in time and defeat Giovanni at the same time the rest of Team Rocket is being defeated. Upon defeat he will begin ranting about how he keeps losing to children and, like before, Giovanni will leave the room and disappear. Later, in Kanto, it is revealed that Blue took over the Viridian Gym after his disappearance. Giovanni reappears in as the Boss of the new Team Rainbow Rocket. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ground-type trainers Category:Team Rocket Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Kanto